Against All the Odds
by Sarah Richter
Summary: King Vegeta has sent his son Vegeta to a remote planet for breaking Saiyan Law while on Namek. Now Vegeta must serve his punishment far away from home and prove his right to the throne. There he meets Bulma. Will they be able to fight together against the world or will their pride tear them apart? P.S. In my story Planet Vegeta exists and the story happens after Namek Saga. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

-Prince Vegeta, do you admit the crime?- King Vegeta asked him, while motioning the guards to calm down the crowd in the courtroom which was getting louder.

-I admit noting, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!- spat Vegeta as his father continued –Do you admit that you have violated the Prince Law and, by it also, The Saiyan Law?-

'_How did I, the Prince of all Saiyans got myself into this'_, thought Vegeta.

**One year earlier**

It was a peaceful day at Capsule Corporation. The weather was beautiful since it was late June. Everything seemed so calm, that it was almost horrifying, too calm. Something was going to happen, for sure. Bulma's mother was tanning by the pool, while her father was on business trip in Paris. As for Bulma, she was being lazy, doing nothing. She had taken some time off to relax after the Namek. She just sat all day long watching some soap operas, occasionally crying. When she got bored she turned the TV off and started thinking.

'_This is really boring. How did this happen to me? Bulma Briefs of all people having nothing to do. It really sucks that no one needs me. I wish there were some aliens coming again and the gang doing their thing and I helping them. _(Be careful what you wish for Bulma) _The whole gang is relaxing after the Namek and enjoying their lives. Goku has Chi Chi, Krillin has Lazuli_ (18)_, Tien Shinhan has Lunch, and I got no one. This is really horrible. That idiot Yamcha, does he think I am going to wait for him forever to propose. Ha, he is so wrong! I am really mad now. What does he think and I really don't care. He can't be a playboy all his life. If he doesn't propose within this month I am going to break up with him, yeah I'll do that.'_

Then she started talking to herself-Jerk! He can really be a jerk sometimes. Who wouldn't take me for his bride, I'm irresistible- she said while looking herself in the mirror.-Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!- now she was punching the pillow from the nearby armchair.

-Honey, who is jerk?- asked Bulma's mother bringing her back to reality.-Oh it's you mom. No one is jerk, everyone in the universe is superb. Everyone has someone, I'm not good enough for them, you know. Well I'll show them.-

-Bulma dear, I thought you had Yamcha.- her mother said surprised.- He is a jerk. Idiot.-

-Darling, you seem a bit upset; do you want a cup of jasmine tea?-

No mom, I'm not upset. Not at all, and no, I don't want a cup of tea- she said marching out of the living room, leaving Mrs. Briefs pouting-I just wanted to ask her if she wanted some cookies along with the tea. Nah, I'll add them anyway, that'll cheer her up for sure.-

Later that day Bulma's father arrived from France's capital.-Dear, you're back-Bunny said hugging her husband.-Daddy, you're here. I missed you so much.-Bulma said kissing her father's cheek.-I missed both of you my darlings.-said Dr Briefs.

**Somewhere above the Planet Earth**

-You are going to reach your destination in five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts…- the computer started announcing.-The planet's name: Earth, a home of earthlings, population:…..-

-This is annoying!- a man hissed at the screen, when there appeared two men. –Sir, you're about to reach your destination. Congratulations!-the two men said together.-Are you stupid? Get out of my sight! Fools!- the man yelled at the screen.-Alright, sir, as you wish, but if you need anything, we are at your service, you know where to find us.- the men said and bowed as the angry man shot a Ki ball at the screen.-Fools! I hate this. I am the laughing-stock of the universe. It would've been better if he killed me instead. I am humiliated! Oh, just wait and see! I will come back stronger!-the man started punching through the air and then hitting the ship, damaging it.

When it had hit the ground he heard a loud breaking sound-You have reeeeached youuuur desti….nation…-the computer announced shutting down due to the damage. The door of the ship opened automatically to reveal the board, broken in half, which said _'Welcome To Capsule Corporation'_. The man stood at the doorway, curving his lips into an evil smile. The man was none other than Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma and her mother were listening to her father talking about Paris and France in general. He told them about different parts of the country: Champagne, Provence, Île-de-France, Côte d'Azur famous for various things. He also told them about economy of these places, fashion, science and culture.

-Oh Daddy, next time you are taking me with you, you know that it is my dream to visit France.-Bulma said, when her father started to unpack the presents he got them. Suddenly, there was a CRASH! And a breaking sound: CRACK. They all froze in place. Bulma was first to react –What the hell?!-

Everyone started moving to the source of the sound. It led them to the backyard where they saw a large spaceship which had destroyed half of Mrs. Briefs garden and a _Welcome to Capsule Corporation _sign could also be seen from underneath the ship.

-OMG- Mrs. Briefs said.

-A spaceship? - Mr. Briefs said.

-The hell? Oh no, not him. He is….-Bulma was cut off by her mother-Oh dear, it's that handsome gentleman from before. Heloooooo!- Bunny said waving at Vegeta who was standing against the door with an evil smirk. –You gotta be kidding me- Bulma said laughing hysterically while walking over to where Vegeta stood. Vegeta started walking towards her, but continued to her parents completely ignoring her. –You gotta be kidding me.- she said again. –Jerk!-

-Earthlings- Vegeta started –I am here to accept your offer.-

-What offer? - Bulma exclaimed!

-Well- Dr. Briefs said.

**_Flashback_**

_A few days after the Namekians had left for the new Namek_

_-Mr. Vegeta you are welcome to stay even longer. I am so sad to see you go- Bunny said –Not only that those nice people Namekians have left, but now you too. Why do you have to do this? - Vegeta just stood there listening to the explanations Dr. Briefs was giving him on how to get to Planet Vegeta. –I can't wait to get off this mud ball- typical Vegeta. –Son, if you ever need a place to stay on our planet feel free to visit us. Anytime. - Dr. Briefs said shaking Vegeta's hand._

**_End of Flashback_**

-What?! No, dad, you said what?!- Bulma screamed. –I told him… -Dr. Briefs started explaining again. –I've heard what you said! This is just a bad dream. Now I am going to wake up and this will all be a bad dream.-

-Honey, it's not a dream- Bulma started pacing after hearing this, but decided to head to her room and think about it. –Honey do you want a tea to calm you down? - Bunny asked while Dr. Briefs showed Vegeta to his room.

'_What has just happened', _Bulma's brain started racing_. 'First of all an alien, as strong as hell slash Saiyan slash dirt bag slash an a-hole slash ''I am the prince of All Saiyans'' slash an idiot Vegeta slash last time I checked destroy our planet on his list, is here. Secondly, my generous parents have offered him a place to stay when I wasn't listening, I just can't believe and now he returns all high and mighty. What has happened? Why is he here? Just there he completely ignored me. ME! Me of all people. The most beautiful woman on this planet, no not just this planet, but in the universe. Maybe he wants to…'_

Bulma's phone started ringing. –Hello…oh it's you Yamcha….Nothing special…yes I am free tonight…okay see you there…bye.-

In the other part of house, which was usually used by the guests of the company, Vegeta was settling his stuff. Then he headed to the Dr. Briefs laboratory to make arrangements about his training. As he was walking to the laboratory he heard an irritating sound. _'It's the Earth Woman, she is yelling at someone. It's hurting my ears. Where is this weak energy coming from? Oh it's that guy'_ Vegeta figured as he saw Yamcha parking his car in driveway.

-Daddy, this isn't the color I wanted. You know I don't like purses in black.- Bulma was starting to cry while yelling at her father for bringing her the wrong color of the purse from famous French designer?! –How could you? And that Vegeta. You let him stay here. Why dad, why? - now she was really crying when she heard Yamcha calling her. She turned on her heel and walked passed Vegeta giving him a death glare and Dr. Briefs went after her saying –Don't worry dear. I'll get you this purse in all the colors. Please don't be mad. Daddy didn't mean anything bad. - Then her mother appeared –I can't believe you did that to her Teddy. How could you forget that she doesn't like these purses in black?-

'_I can't believe this. This woman and her daughter are both spoiled and ignorant. At least the man is a bit reasonable. Why did I choose to come here in the first place? This is all your fault father. But I will come back stronger!'_ –Son, you are spacing out. Do you want to rest now? We can set this up in the morning - Teddy asked him?

-No, I demand we start now!- Vegeta said.

-As you wish, young man. - Teddy said as he started explaining his new project for upgrading the Gravity Room Vegeta used before he returned to Planet Vegeta.

While they were arranging the equipment, Bulma got in Yamcha's car and they drove off to a new club _'Gato Verde' _where they played the hits of Latin music. It was a new club in the downtown, but Bulma found out that Yamcha was already a regular there. The waitresses were flirting with him and he also flirted with them.

–Those waitresses really like you. Don't you think so?- she almost yelled at him, but decided to stay composed and not to bother herself. –Yes they do- then he corrected himself when he saw that Bulma started to get annoyed –I mean, no they don't. They are just pleasant young women. Why? You jealous?- he said playfully. –No and no- she simply said taking a sip of her cocktail. –What do you mean? You are really confusing sometimes, you know.- She didn't answer back, instead she ordered another drink and after ordering the third one, she decided to tell him about Vegeta.

–Vegeta came back- she decided that it was better to tell him straight away. –What do you mean? Who is Vegeta?- he asked a bit bored. –Don't play stupid, Yamcha. The guy killed you last year and you….- Yamcha cut her off- theee, theee Vegeta, thee, the Saiyan- Yamcha asked looking terrified. –Yeah- Yamcha was still alarmed –You are kidding me, ha ha, really funny Bulma. And if he is here like you say, how come we didn't sense his energy?- Bulma rolled her eyes –You are an idiot, you know that. He learned to hide it like you guys do, while we were on Namek.- Bulma said and got up to leave. –Where are you going, B?- Yamcha followed her outside to the parking lot.

–Listen, I had a rough day and I can't deal with you now. You are such a weakling. You got scared like a little girl. Do you want me to borrow you a skirt, little girl?- Yamcha stared at her for a few moments then he wanted to say something but Bulma continued talking –And this whole thing (she pointed her index finger at him and then at her) between us, is there even us anymore? What is this?-

He stared at her in despair. –B what are you talking about? We are such a great couple. We are both beautiful and smart, also popular and we spent…-she cut him off –I can't do this anymore.-

-B, let's talk about this tomorrow, ok? You are probably tired right now. I'll just take you home and we'll work this out together-he assured her holding the door of his car for her. Their drive to Bulma's was silent and when they arrived he tried to kiss her on the lips, but she turned him the cheek and he kissed her cheek instead. –Not today- then she got out of the car and waved at him, watching him leave.

She went into the backyard where that morning used to be a beautiful flower garden which she adored so much, and sat on the lawn chair. All that time she sat there, she couldn't imagine that someone was watching her. It was Vegeta, he couldn't sleep. It was a new environment for him and it wasn't easy for him to adjust quickly. He just sat on the roof of the main lab which was in the backyard.

'_I just don't get these earthlings. She spent a night with that weakling, got back and now she is sitting there crying?! Wasn't she supposed to be happy? I don't get it and I don't really care. Emotions, ha! That's why they are so weak, weaklings. Vegeta, focus, forget about those weaklings. Think about the things that are important. Oh yes, that's right I am going to go beyond Super Saiyan. Just wait and see father. I am going to come back stronger, because I am the Prince of All Saiyans and the future king.'_

**The Next Day **

The next day Bulma decided that she overreacted and that she go and apologize to Yamcha. She sat in her car and drove to where Yamcha lived. While driving there she tried to make up excuses for the last night and thought about how to apologize. As she got there she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Instead of Yamcha, there appeared a little girl, about four or five years old. Bulma started looking if she rang the right door. But it wasn't a mistake, that was Yamcha's flat. –Hmm, is Yamcha there?- she asked a bit confused.

–Yes, daddy's here, he's working out. Daddy!- the girl called her father. And there appeared Yamcha.

-How many times do I have to tell you not to…-he trailed off when he saw Bulma standing there, tearing up. She tried to leave, but Yamcha caught her wrist and said –Let me explain, please B.- She pulled her hand out of his grip. –I think that everything is crystal clear and there's no need for further explanations.-

Then she left. When she got to her car she was crying her eyes out _'How could he do this to me, after all these years?'_

**WOW! Yamcha has a kid?! Find out on the next chapter of Against All The Odds. R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time**

–_Hmm, is Yamcha there?- she asked a bit confused._

–_Yes, daddy's here, he's working out. Daddy!- the girl called her father. And there appeared Yamcha._

_-How many times do I have to tell you not to…-he trailed off when he saw Bulma standing there, tearing up. She tried to leave, but Yamcha caught her wrist and said –Let me explain, please B.- She pulled her hand out of his grip. –I think that everything is crystal clear and there's no need for further explanations.-_

_Then she left. When she got to her car she was crying her eyes out 'How could he do this to me, after all these years?'_

* * *

><p>As Bulma drove home it started to rain. Downpour at that time of the year was really unusual, but it fitted Bulma's condition. She was sobbing. Soon her sadness turned to anger. The rage towards Yamcha filled her. Now she was stepping on the pedal, breaking the speed limit. When she got home it was still raining. Until she got to the house her tears mixed with the rain.<p>

_I can't believe he did that to me. He's got a child. You are stupid Bulma Briefs. Stupid! How could you be so stupid? How could this happen to me? I would never think that he could actually hurt me that bad. He is an idiot. I hate him so much! _ she got up the stairs to her room "You are going to pay for this! I hate you!",Bulma growled while covering herself with the blankets. She was confused, sad, angry, but she didn't want anyone to see that, especially not Vegeta. He would glow if he knew. It was like he was happy if someone was hurt or if he hurt someone. There, in the safety of her room, she felt like she could do anything without anyone noticing.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "Earth Woman, ",Vegeta shouted "Earth Woman, don't pretend you're not in there, I saw you walking in there moments ago." She didn't want to talk to him right now, as a matter of fact, he was the last person in the universe, she wanted to talk to at that moment. That's why she kept silent. But she knew he could feel her ki, so she decided to wipe her tears and hear him out. _If I don't let him in, he is going to come in anyway, like he always did, after the Namek. Man this man's annoying. I would never let him see me cry._

"If you are decent I am going to come in now", he said opening the door.

"Hey, who gave the right to enter other's people rooms without their permission, jerk", she yelled at him as she wiped the mascara off her cheeks!

"Hmm, let's see, me", he smirked. _I enjoy seeing her angry. It suits her well. Wait, did I just give her a compliment?_

"I don't know about your planet, if you are the prince or the king, or whatever. You can be a god for all I care, but here you are going to respect some rules. If not you are going to sleep outside."

"You know I can blow up you and your lousy planet anytime I want, right?", he said calmly, satisfied when he saw she was pissed.

"You have told me this billion times last year and here we go again. Why don't you do it already, so we can all have some peace? Why don't you just put an end to this and then leave me alone. But you won't do that, because you are here for some reason, or am I wrong?" She saw he changed his expression, at a moment it seemed as if he saw a ghost. _Vegeta's scared? I must have ticked him off with this. That means I guessed he is here for something. I only have to find out, why did he come to the Earth again._

"So, just tell me what the hell do you need your Highness and then we can all just…"-she didn't manage to finish because Vegeta pinned her against the wall "What do you know?" _How did she find out? She couldn't find out, could she!_

"What do you mean?" _Stupid, arrogant monkey!_

"Don't play stupid, _earthling_, he said that last part through the clenched teeth. "I will ask you one more time, what do you know?" _If she knows that I am sent here to serve my punishment, maybe I should just end her life._

"I don't know anything, now let me go, you're hurting me", for a moment he stared at her. _Maybe she doesn't know._

"Let me go you idiotic ape", he released her and she went into her bathroom to wash her face which was all covered in salty make up. "He is a brute", she exclaimed!

Twenty minutes later after she had reapplied her make-up, she got out of her bathroom to find Vegeta still in her room in his signature pose, hands crossed over his chest. "What? I can't believe this, why are you still in here?"

"I did come here half an hour ago, but I never had my chance to say what I really wanted. You just wasted my precious half an hour while standing in front of the mirror", he said simply.

"I was applying make-up Vegeta. Do you want me to apply some of it on your face too?"

"You dare mock the Prince of All Saiyans"-he said getting mad again.

"Yes, but that is not the point. Just tell me, why are you here?''

"Grr, my GR needs an upgrade and your father said that you are not busy."

"So, it's the GR. Okay I'll be there in five. You should have said so."

"I would, but you kept…"

"Vegeta, just wait for me downstairs!"

"Are you giving me an order…"

"The hell! Just let me get dressed."

"Hmph"-he just left the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day Vegeta was pacing in front of the GR waiting for Bulma to upgrade it. <em>She said she needed some spare parts, that was four hours ago. That blasted woman, did she get lost. Maybe I should go looking for her. No, I can't. That would mean…no. I have to wait for her to come to me. But when she comes back she will hear me out!<em> But Bulma appeared at twilight, after being away for six hours. She was tired. _I am so exhausted of all the shopping. _Then it hit her._ Maybe I should just upgrade the damn room. He is going to go all crazy on me if he finds out that I got the part as soon as I got to the town. What about the shopping bags. I should just leave them in the car. _She thought as she turned to put back a few bags she was holding back to her car when she hit into a wall of muscles. _Sh*t! _

"Woman!" He growled. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, I DEMAND YOU TELL ME THIS INSTANT!" _I guess she didn't even buy the parts she needed, she deceived me. That sly, vulgar, earthling woman._

"What! Who are you to be demanding anything from me?!" _Yeah Bulma really smart, this will only rile him up. There goes my plan of keeping quiet. Great, just great._

"I am the Prince of All Saiyans", he yelled! "How many times do I have to repeat that? Maybe you aren't the smartest woman on this mud ball after all." _This will tick her off._

"What did you say?! Urrrggghh, then you are an idiot if you think that if you are the prince of some god forgotten planet, it makes you the prince of the Universe." She smirked turning to pull her bags out of the car. _That will teach him. _"Besides, I am not your slave or….", he cut her off.

"How dare you turn away from me when I am talking to you?!", he spun her around to face him by catching her left hand. "Let me go, you jerk", his grip got stronger, "You are hurting me". He released her. "You can upgrade your room yourself, assh*le!", she grabbed the rest of her bags and headed into the house. _He is unbearable, so arrogant and selfish._

"Woman, you are upgrading my room like it or not", he yelled after her. _She dares test my patience. That hateful bit*h! What am I doing here? This isn't right. I should be preparing for the battles of my life. Training and fighting, this isn't how things supposed to go. _He felt Yamcha's ki appearing for the third time that day. _Hmm, this is going to be interesting, _Vegeta thought as he got into the house through the kitchen's door to enjoy the show. Yamcha was already in the hallway. Her mother let him in.

"What do you want Yamcha?"

"Bulma, babe I want you, I need you, please. Just listen to what I have to say", he took her hands with his own and came closer.

"Why should I, ha? I think everything was clear", she released from his grip, "Perfectly clear!"

"Please Babe, let me explain, just a minute, it's all I ask."

"You have a minute", she said crossing her arms over the chest, like Vegeta.

"Thanks. So this is the true story really. I have had the girl for almost a year and a half now and I don't know if she really is my daughter."

"What do you mean. You didn't do the DNA test? I can't believe this."

"One day someone rang on my door and when I opened them, there was a small girl holding a letter which said that she is my daughter and that it would be better if she stayed with me, you know since I am a baseball player and earn a lot", he said with a smile.

"Since then you didn't check if she is your child. You are an idiot, really. Also, you hid kept this from me for almost two years! Two years, you have been deciving me and now you want me to forgive you", she said throwing a desk lamp at him, then a book, a vase and everything she could get in her hands from where she stood.

"But Babe, I didn't mean to. Besides we all know how you are ticked off easily. I had to keep it a secret", he finished catching a keyboard which Bulma thrown at him.

"What I am easily ticked off! Don't catch those things. Let them hit you, assh*le! You deserve it!" Now she got her hands on a mop which was accidentally left there. She started beating him with it, until it broke. "You broke my mop, idiot!"

I am sorry, Babe, I'll fix it. Everything, the mop, our relationship, just give me a chance, please", he hugged her and she pulled from his hug, reaching for her father's katana. "Babe, put that away."

"Get out!" She said pointing the sword at him. He didn't want to die by a sword so he turned and started leaving going backwards, with his hands up in surrender.

_This is hilarious. That stupid weakling mutt_, Vegeta thought entering the living room only to find Bulma in a deep thought.

It was very hard for Bulma to keep from screaming at the unfairness of it all. She had been working with her father for years in the lab, inventing things. She always helped the gang and tried to be useful since she wasn't a fighter. Yamcha had always valued her opinion and he trusted her more than anyone else. But that was before he became a player. For past two years she kept seeing him flirting with other women and she usually didn't say anything, but when she did, he tried to reassure her that he was faithful to her. "I love only you babe", he kept saying. _How could I be so stupid? Believing his sweet words, but all this time I loved him. I guess it had to end like this or with a wedding. Somehow I am glad that I didn't marry him. OMG, he was so weak back there. Got scared of me with a sword, I guess I agree with Vegeta on one thing. Yamcha, he is a weakling after all. And I can't believe that… _

"Are you here, woman?" Vegeta asked settling himself into the chair across from her. She nodded, and he cleared his throat.

"Good. I, uh...you'll have to fix the GR, but..."

She tilted her head. "But what?" she asked graciously, wondering briefly if he knew how thin a line he was treading. His eyes fixed on her, and it was like she was seeing new Vegeta, someone she never met. _He is struggling. He wants to tell me something else._

"Don't allow that weakling to trick you" he blurted. She blinked, working hard to keep face blank. He leaned over the desk fixating his eyes on her, and it was hard for Bulma to keep from smiling. _Oh my God, he looks so hot right now. I would like to kiss him all over his face. What's wrong with you Bulma?_

"I don't know why but I've given it a bit thought and I think you need someone better. No you deserve someone better."

And there he was, giving her that smirk again-the one that was very effective at melting a Bulma's heart. _What is going on here? Is he comforting me? Maybe he is suggesting that he is a better choice for me? Nah, that's not it. _

She felt the corners of her mouth turning up and forced them back down again. No way could she cave now "Are you saying that you are the better choice for me?"

He locked his eyes on hers, and Bulma felt herself unable to look away. "What if I am?"

Bulma furrowed her brow. "Vegeta I didn't know that you felt that way about me? Who could resist me anyway", she said giggling.

"You silly Woman, dream on. See how you are easily tricked", he laughed at her.

"You are an ass. If you think that you are able to resist me then you are as stupid as Yamcha", she yelled at him putting her hands on her hips.

"Woman, do not mock me or compare me to that weakling ever, or I'll..!" He said hovering over the chair she was sitting in, their faces inches away.

She smiled. And then she had an idea that was so crazy and out of character for her she couldn't believe it could have come out of her own rational, analytical brain. _But this is a perfect opportunity to see if man is only kidding or he means it_.

So she blurted it out before she had too much time to convince herself it was a horrible idea.

"Or you will what Vegeta, ha? If you wanted to blast me you would have done so by now. How about this, you train me for a while, then we get to know each other and if I make progress quickly, then you have to tell me why you came here again" she said sultry.

He opened his mouth, his lips forming the word "no," then caught her eye again and shut his mouth. Bulma's breath was stuck in her throat. She stared at him, refusing to blink, until at last she heard the words she wasn't expecting to hear.

"Is that a challenge? If it is I accept, but on one condition", she nodded for him to continue. "When I go back to my planet in couple of months you are to come with me", he whispered in her ear. "I accept your condition." _Why does he want me to come with him?_

We start at 5AM. Don't be late. I won't tolerate laziness. _You wanna play earthling, I'll take you on!_


End file.
